hush, hush
by gomurola
Summary: [ b x b . v x kook ] Jungkook berada di tengah pertempuran yang telah berjalan berabad-abad antara malaikat yang dilempar ke bumi dengan Nephil—makhluk separuh manusia, separuh malaikat. Waktu memilih pun tiba, keputusan harus diambil, nyawa milik siapa yang harus diserahkan? ( chapter 2 is up! )
1. Prolog

.

 **hush, hush**

( remake novel hush, hush—by Becca Fitzpatrick )

Rated : T

Pair : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Cast : BTS Members, etc.

Length : Chaptered

.

Jungkook berada di tengah pertempuran yang telah berjalan berabad-abad antara malaikat yang dilempar ke bumi dengan Nephil—makhluk separuh manusia, separuh malaikat. Waktu memilih pun tiba, keputusan harus diambil, nyawa milik siapa yang harus diserahkan?

 **.**

 _Prolog_

 **Lembah Loire, Prancis**

 **November 1565.**

Chauncey tengah bersama dengan seorang putri petani di rerumputan tepi Sungai Loire ketika badai melanda. Kudanya terlepas dan berlari tak tentu arah di tengah kabut. Sekarang, dia terpaksa mengandalkan kedua kakinya sendiri untuk kembali ke _châteu_. Chauncey mencopot lempengan perak dari sepatunya dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan sang gadis. Dia mengawasi gadis itu menjauh, tanah bertebaran dari roknya. Chauncey kemudian mengenakan sepati botnya dan berjalan pulang.

Hujan lebat membasahi wilayah desa suram di sekitar Châteu de Langeais. Dengan mudahnya, Chauncey melangkah di sela-sela kuburan. Di tengah kabut yang pekat sekalipun, dia bisa menemukan jalan pulang dari sana tanpa takut akan tersesat. Malam itu tidak berkabut, tapi kegelapan dan derasnya hujan bisa membuat orang-orang terkecoh.

Chauncey menangkap gerakan seseorang dari penglihatannya. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke kiri. Sekilas yang tertangkap matanya adalah sosok malaikat yang berdiri di atas batu nisan. Bukannya batu atau marmer, tapi dia anak laki-laki yang punya tangan dan kaki. Dadanya telanjang, kakinya tak beralas, dan celana petani melorot di pinggangnya. Anak laki-laki itu melompat turun dari nisan, ujung rambut cokelatnya meneteskan air hujan.

Tangan Chauncey memegang ujung pedang. "Siapa di sana?"

Ujung mulut anak laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan Duc de Langeais," Chauncey memperingatkan. "Aku menanyakan namamu. Sebutkan."

"Duc?" Anak laki-laki itu menyenderkan punggungnya di pohon dedalu yang bengkok. "Atau bajingan?"

Chauncey mencabut pedangnya. "Cabut kata-kata itu! Ayahku adalah Duc de Langeais. Sekarang akulah Duc de Langeais," tambah Chauncey dengan kikuk, sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah bersikap seperti itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepala. "Ayahmu bukan _duc_ yang itu."

Chauncey terkejut dengan penghinaan yang tak tanggung-tanggung itu. "Dan ayahu sendiri?" cecarnya, menyiapkan pedang. Dia belum lagi kenal dengan semua rakyatnya, tetapi dia belaar. Dia akan menyegarkan ingatan bocah itu dengan nama keluarganya. "Aku tanya lagi," katanya dengan suara pelan, sebelah tangannya mengusap air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. "Siapa kau?"

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat dan menggeser pedang itu ke samping. "Salah satu keturunan Setan," jawabnya.

Chauncey merasakan kejut rasa takut di perutnya. "Kau sinting," desisnya. "Menyingkir dari jalanku."

Tanah di bawah Chauncey bergerak. Percikan warna emas dan merah berlompatan di depan matanya. Sembari memegang pahanya kuat-kuat, Chauncey menatap anak itu, mengerjap-ngerjap dan terengah-engah, berusaha memahami peristiwa di depannya.

Anak itu berjongkok hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah Chauncey. "Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku butuh sesuatu darimu. Aku tak akan pergi sampai aku mendapatkannya. Mengerti?"

Menggerenyitkan gigi, Chauncey menggelengkan kepala untuk menunjukkan rasa tak percayanya—atau lebih tepatnya, pembangkangan. Chauncey berusaha meludah di wajah anak laki-laki itu, tapi air liurnya malah mengalir ke pipinya sendiri. Lidahnya tak lagi mematuhi perintahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu menepukkan tangan ke sekitar tubuh Chauncey. Rasa panas membakar tubuhnya dan dia menjerit. "Kau harus mengucapkan sumpah setia," kata anak itu. "Berlutut dan ucapkan sumpahmu."

Chauncey menyuruh tenggorokannya untuk tertawa sinis, tetapi tenggorokannya tercekat sehingga yang keluar adalah bunyi orang tersedak. Lutut kanannya tertekuk seolah ditendang dari belakang, meski tak ada orang di sana. Dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, nyaris terjembab ke tanah. Tubuh Chauncey membungkuk ke samping dan dia muntah.

"Ucapkan sumpah itu," anak laki-laki itu mengulang perintahnya.

Rasa panas menjalar di leher Chauncey. Dia harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menekuk tangannya menjadi sepasang kepalan lemah. Chauncey menertawai dirinya sendiri, tetapi tak ada yang lucu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana, tetapi anak laki-laki itu menyebabkan rasa mual dan lemah dalam dirinya. Dia tak akan bisa berdiri sampai dia mengucapkan sumpah. Diucapkannya kata-kata yang harus diucapkan, tetapi dalam hati dia bersumpah akan menghancurkan anak itu sebisa-bisanya atas penghinaan ini.

"Tuan, aku adalah budakmu," kata Chauncey dengan geram.

Anak itu membantu Chauncey berdiri, "Temui aku di sini pada permulaan bulan Ibrani Cheshvan. Dalam dua minggu antara awal dan pertengahan bulan. Aku perlu pengabdianmu."

" _Sampai… bulan purnama_?" tubuh Chauncey bergetar menahan amarah. " _Aku Duc de Langeais._ "

"Kau adalah seorang Nephil," kata anak laki-laki itu dengan senyum jahatnya.

Caci maki kotor sudah di ujung lidah, tapi Chauncey kembali menelannya. "Apa katamu?"

"Kau termasuk ras Nephilim, sebuah ras yang tertulis dalam Alkitab. Ayahmu yang sebenarnya adalah malaikat yang dibuang dari surga. Kau separuh manusia." Mata hitam anak laki-laki itu menantang, bertemu dengan mata Chauncey. "Separuh malaikat."

Suara guru Chauncey melayang di relung-relung pikirannya, melafalkan ayat-ayat Alkitab yang menceritakan tentang terciptanya ras sesat ketika malaikat yang dibuang dari surga menikah dengan seorang perempuan. Ras yang menakutkan sekaligus kuat. Suatu desiran yang tidak sepenuhnya penolakan menjalar di tubuh Chauncey. "Siapa kau?"

Anak laki-laki itu membalikkan badan, berjalan menjauh. Dan meskipun Chauncey ingin mengejarnya, kedua kakinya tak mau diperintahkan untuk menahan tubuhnya. Sembari berlutut, mata mengerjap-ngerjap di tengah hujan, dia melihat goresan tebal di punggung anak laki-laki itu. Bentuknya seperti huruf V terbalik.

"Apakah kau—malaikat yang dibuang?" teriaknya. "Sayapmu telah dicabut, bukankah begitu?"

Anak itu—sang malaikat—siapa pun dia, tidak menoleh. Dan Chauncey tak perlu konfirmasi.

"Tugas yang harus kulaksanakan," teriaknya, "aku harus tahu apa itu!"

Udara bergetar dengan tawa pelaln anak laki-laki itu.

 ** _To be continued_**

 **.**

Nb: merasa bingung? sabar dulu, masih prolog nih, belum chapter 1 xD saya author yang buruh yah, bukanya ngelanjutin ff demon, roommate, sama fake love fate love, malah bikin ff baru lagi /mojok/ yaudah ajah sih, semoga suka dan pada kepo. tq.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 1

.

 **hush, hush**

( remake novel hush, hush—by Becca Fitzpatrick )

Rated : T

Pair : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Cast : BTS Members, etc.

Length : Chaptered

.

Jungkook berada di tengah pertempuran yang telah berjalan berabad-abad antara malaikat yang dilempar ke bumi dengan Nephil—makhluk separuh manusia, separuh malaikat. Waktu memilih pun tiba, keputusan harus diambil, nyawa milik siapa yang harus diserahkan?

.

 _Chapter 1_

 **COLDWATER, MAINE**

 **MASA SEKARANG**

Aku masuk ke kelas biologi dan tercengang. Sebuah boneka Barbie, dengan Ken di sampingnya. Mereka dipaksa bergandengan tangan dan telanjang, kecuali pada bagian yang tertutup daun. Di atas mereka tertulis undangan dengan kapur merah muda.

 **SELAMAT DATANG DI**

 **REPRODUKSI MANUSIA (SEKS)**

Di sebelahku, Jimin berkata, "Inilah sebabnya, kenapa sekolah melarang kita membawa ponsel berkamera. Masukkan gambar itu ke eZie dan aku sudah cukup bukti untuk memanggil dewan sekolah agar menghapus pelajaran biologi. Dan kita akan punya waktu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang produktif."

"Jim," kataku, "bukannya kau menunggu-nunggu pelajaran ini sepanjang semester?"

Jimin menatap bosan dn tersenyum nakal. "Kelas ini tak mengajarkan apa-apa kepadaku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Jim, apa kau sering menonton video yang tidak-tidak setiap malam?"

"Jangan keras-keras." JImin mengedipkan mata, tepat ketika itu bel berbunyi sehingga kami harus menempati kursi kami, yakni bersebelahan di satu meja.

Guru olahraga kami, Jules, meraih peluit yang dikalungkan di lehernya dan meniupnya. "Tim, duduk!" Jules mengajar biologi untuk kelas sepuluh di luar tugas utamanya sebagai pelatih tim basket utama di sekolah, dan kami sudah tahu itu.

"Barangkali kalian tidak tahu kalau seks itu lebih dari sekedar permainan lima belas menit di kursi belakang mobil. Seks adalah sains. Dan sains itu adalah…?"

"Membosankan," seorang anak dari belakang berteriak.

"Satu-satunya pelajaran yang membuatku mendapat nilai merah," kata yang lain.

Mata Pelatih bergeser ke barisan depan dan berhenti padaku. "Jungkook?"

"Studi tentang sesuatu," kataku.

Pelatih melenggang dan mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di mejaku. "Ada lagi?"

"Pengetahuan yang diperoleh melalui eksperiman dan observasi." Bagus. Jawabanku ini lebih terkesan seperti keluar dari buku audio.

"Dengan kata-katamu sendiri."

Aku menjilat bibir atasku dan berusaha memikirkan persamaannya. "Sains adalah sebuah penelitian." Jawaban ini lebih terkesan sebuah pertanyaan daripada pernyataan.

"Sains adalah penelitian," kata Pelatih, menggosok-gosok tangannya. "Sains mengharuskan kita untuk menjadi mata-mata."

Sampai di situ sains sepertinya menyenangkan. Tetapi aku sudah lama mengikuti mata pelajaran yang disampaikan Pelatih, jadi aku tidak berharap banyak.

"Untuk menjadi mata-mata yang baik, harus banyak berlatih," lanjutnya.

"Begitu juga dengan seks," komentar seseorang di belakang lagi. Kami tertawa kecil sementara Pelatih menudingkan telunjuk, memberi peringatan kepada si usil.

"Yang _itu_ tidak akan menjadi PR kalian malam ini." Perhatian Pelatih kembali tertuju padaku. "Jungkook, kau duduk bersebalahan dengan JImin sejak awal tahun ini." Aku mengangguk, tetapi perasaanku tidak enak. "Kalian sama-sama bertugas untuk eZine." Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. "Aku yakin kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Jimin menendang kakiku di bawah meja. Aku sudah bisa membaca pikirannya. Pelatih tidak tahu seberapa jauh kami saling mengenal. Dan yang kumaksud bukan hanya rahasia-rahasia di buku harian kami saja. JImin berbeda 180 derajat dariku. Dia memiliki mata hijau, rambut merah, dan kelebihan berat beberapa kilogram. Aku memiliki mata coklat, rambut lurus, dan berwarna hitam. Tetapi ada ikatan tak kasat mata yang mengeratkan kami berdua. Kami sama-sama yakin kalau ikatan itu sudah ada, jauh sebelum kami dilahirkan. Dan kami bersumpah untuk menjaga ikatan itu seumur hidup.

Pelatih menatap kelas. "Bahkan aku yakin kalian mengenal teman semeja kalian dengan baik. Kalian tidak begitu saja memilih teman yang akan duduk di sebelah kalian, bukan? Keakraban, misalnya. Tetapi sayangnya, detektif jagoan selalu menghindari keakraban. Karena hal itu tidak mengasah naluri penyelidikan. Maka dari itu, hari ini, kita akan mengubah posisi duduk."

Aku hendak membuka mulut untuk memprotes, tetapi Jimin menyikutku. "Kenapa repot-repot? Ini 'kan April. Maksudku, sudah hampir akhir tahun ajaran. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Pelatih menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku harap hal ini sudah beres pada akhir semester. Dan jika kalian gagal di mata pelajaranku, kalian harus kembali ke kelas ini tahun ajaran depan, dan aku bisa memperlakukan program ini lagi."

Jimin memaki pelatih. Dia memang jagoan untuk urusan caci-mencaci. Tetapi perbuatan Jimin tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, kecuali peringatan untuk diam. Seolah kebal dengan semua itu, Pelatih meniup peluit, dan kami sudah paham apa maksudnya.

"Setiap murid yang duduk di sisi kiri meja—artinya di sebelah kiri kalian—bergeser satu kursi. Murid-murid yang duduk di barisan depan—ya, termasuk kami, Jimin, bergeser ke belakang."

Jimin menjejalkan buku catatannya ke dalam ransel dan menutup resletingnya keras-keras. Aku menggigit bibir dan melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan. Lalu aku menoleh sedikit, memeriksa barisan di belakangku. Aku hapal semua nama teman sekelas, kecuali satu. Anak yang baru pindah. Pelatih tak pernah menyebut namanya, dan tampaknya dia merasa lebih baik begitu. Dia duduk malas di barisan belakangku. Matanya yang hitam menatap lurus ke depan. Seperti biasanya. Aku tak menyangka dia duduk di sana, hari demi hari, dengan mata menerawang. Pasti dia tengah memikirkan _sesuatu_. Tetapi naluriku mengatakan sepertinya aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Dia meletakkan buku teks biologinya ke meja dan bergeser ke kursi yang tadinya di duduki oleh Jimin.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. "Hai, Aku Jungkook."

Mata hitamnya melirik sedikit ke arahku, dan ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Jantungku berdegup dan dalam waktu yang senyap itu rasa murung seolah menyusup ke dalam diriku. Perasaan itu hilang dalam sekejap, tapi aku masih menatapnya. Itu bukanlah senyuman ramah. Melainkah senyuman yang mengundang bahaya. Sudah pasti.

Kufokuskan mataku ke papan tulis. Barbie dan Ken sedang saling menatap dengan senyum riang yang aneh.

Pelatih berkata, "Reproduksi manusia bisa menjadi suatu topik yang menegangkan—"

"Iihhh!" seru murid-murid seperti paduan suara.

"Dibutuhkan kedewasaan. Dan seperti sains yang lain, pendekatan yang terbaik adalah mempelajarinya dengan cara menjadi detektif. Sepanjang sisa mata pelajaran, praktikkan teknik ini dengan mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang rekan kalian yang baru. Besok, bawa catatan tentang penemuan kalian. Dan percayalah, aku akan memeriksa keasliannya. Ini kelas biologi, bukan Bahasa Inggris. Jadi jangan coba-coba merekayasa jawaban. Aku ingin melihat interaksi dan kerja tim yang sebenarnya." Kalimat itu mengandung isyarat, _Awas, kalau tidak…_

Aku duduk tegak. Keputusan berada di tangannya—aku tersenyum, dan aku bermaksud melihat hasilnya. Kugerenyitkan hidungku, berusaha mengetahui seperti apa baunya. Bukan rokok. Sesuatu yang lebih pekat, lebih berbahaya.

Cerutu.

Aku melihat jam di dinding dan mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil ke jam tanganku. Dengan siku di atas meja, aku mengangkat dagu dengan kepalan tanganku. Aku menarik napas.

Bagus. Aku akan gagal dalam tugas kali ini.

Mataku menatap lurus ke depan, tapi aku mendengar goresan lembut penanya. Dia menulis. Dan aku ingin tahu. Sepuluh menit duduk bersama, seharusnya dia tidak boleh membuat asumsi apa pun tentang diriku. Mencuri-curi pandang ke samping, aku melihat kertasnya berisi beberapa baris kalimat dengan tulisan tebal dan besar-besar.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanyaku.

"Dan dia berbahasa Korea," katanya sembari menulis kata-kata itu. Setiap huruf digoreskannya dengan pelan sekaligus malas.

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku sedekat mungkin kepadanya, sebatas keberanianku. Aku berusaha membaca apa yang dia tulis, tetapi dia melipat kertas, menyembunyikan tulisan itu.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" cecarku.

Dia mengambil kertasku yang masih kosong, menggesernya di atas meja ke arahnya. Lalu dia meremasnya menjadi bola. Sebelum aku bisa memprotes, dilemparkannya kertas itu ke keranjang sampah di samping meja Pelatih. Gol.

Aku melongo, menatap keranjang sampah. Perasaanku campur aduk antara tidak percaya dan marah. Kemudian aku membuka buku catatanku pada lembaran yang masih bersih. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku, pensil siap menulis.

Aku melirik tepat pada waktu dia nyengir. Kali ini seolah menantangku untuk mencari tahu tentang dirinya.

"Namamu?" aku mengulang dengan harapan suaraku yang gemetar hanya ada dalam khayalanku saja.

"Panggil aku Taehyung. Aku sungguh-sungguh. _Panggil aku_."

Dia mengedipkan mata saat mengatakannya. Dan aku yakin dia mengolok-olokku.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **.**

Nb: kependekan? ya maafin ;-; ngebut nih. chapter 2 nanti janji kok dibanyakin'-')/

Balas review di sini yaa

 **crowncloud** iya aku suka banget novel fantasi ehehe ini sudah dibikin chapter satu ya, seneng ga? **BumBumJin** dapat ide dari suatu tempat di dalam otak kali/? Ini sudah dilanjutin yaaa **Phylindan** iya kak ini aku terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi novel fantasi maafin u_u sesekali melanggar peraturan kan gapapa xD ini sudah dilanjutin ya kakk **VampireDPS** kapan kapan aja ff yang lain mah xD siapa anak itu? coba kamu tebakk. Iya ini masa laluu **JEYMINT** iya fantasi lagi yas :3 ini udah dilanjutt **Apriyaninurfad1** udah dilanjut iniii **kukikookie** tebakan kamu yang pertama mah salah x'D yang kedua? masih menjadi misteri xD ini udah dilanjutin yahh roommatenya belum dapet ide nih, bentaran dulu hehehe _bee_ tebak tebak aja dulu siapa tahu kamu bener nebaknya xD udah diupdate yaaa **Kira** hihih makasih udah suka, ini udah dilanjutinnn btw penname kamu bikin aku inget sama Light Yagami ;(


	3. Chapter 2

**hush, hush**

( remake novel Hush, Hush—by Becca Fitzpatrick )

Rated: T

Genre: Mystery/Fantasy

Pair: V x Kook

Cast: BTS Member', etc.

Length: Chaptered.

Jungkook berada di tengah pertempuran yang telah berjalan berabad-abad antara malaikat yang dilempar ke bumi dengan Nephil—makhluk separuh manusia, separuh malaikat. Waktu memilih pun tiba, keputusan harus diambil, nyawa milik siapa yang harus diserahkan?

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat waktu senggang?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak punya waktu senggang."

"Aku pikir tugas ini menentukan, jadi kumohon. Bantu aku."

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, melipat tangan di belakang kepala. "Bantuan macam apa?"

Aku berani bersumpah dia menjadikanku bahan lelucon. Dan aku berusaha keras untuk mengganti topik.

"Waktu senggang," ulangnya sambil berpikir. "Aku memotret."

 _Fotografi_ , kutulis di atas kertas.

"Aku belum selesai," Taehyung berkata. "Aku punya cukup banyak informasi tentang seorang kolumnis eZine yang sangat mendukung makanan organik, yang diam-diam menulis puisi, dan yang berdebar-debar ketika memikirkan universitas mana yang akan dipilih. Stanford, Yale, dan…apa satu lagi yang huruf depannya _H_?"

Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kaget betapa jitunya dia. Kurasa itu bukan hasil tebakan, jelas. Dia tahu. Dan aku ingin tahu dari mana—sekarang juga.

"Tapi kau tidak akan masuk ke salah satunya."

"Tidak?" tanyaku tanpa berpikir.

Dia menautkan jari-jarinya ke bawah kursiku, menyeretku agar lebih dekat dengannya. Tak tahu apakah aku harus menjauh dan terlihat ketakutan, atau tak melakukan apa-apa dan berpura-pura bosan. Aku memilih yang terakhir.

"Meski kau berusaha keras agar lulus di ketiga universitas itu, kau menuding ketiganya memiliki prestasi yang klise. Suka mengkritik adalah kelemahanmu yang ketiga."

"Dan yang kedua?" kataku menahan amarah. Siapa sih cowok ini. Apa ini semacam lelucon yang menjengkelkan.

"Kau sulit percaya kepada orang lain. Aku ralat. Kau percaya—cuma semuanya bukan orang yang tepat."

"Dan yang _pertama_?" aku mencecar.

"Kau hidup di atas jembatan yang rapuh,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau takut akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau kendalikan."

Bulu kudukku berdiri, dan suhu ruangan ini seolah membuatku merinding. Tadinya aku ingin langsung ke meja Pelatih untuk meminta partner baru. Tetapi aku tak mau membuat Taehyung berpikir kalau dia bisa mengintimidasi atau membuatku takut. Ada perasaan yang tidak rasional untuk membela diri dan bersikap tegas serta tak akan mengalah padanya.

"Apakah kau tidur telanjang?" tanya Taehyung.

Hampir saja mulutku melongo, tetapi aku berhasil mencegahnya. "Aku tak akan memberitahukan hal itu padamu."

"Pernah ke psikolog?"

"Tidak," aku berbohong. Sebenarnya secara berkala aku berkonsultasi dengan psikolog sekolah, Dr. Hendrickson. Itu bukan pilihanku, dan bukan sesuatu yang akan kuceritakan kepada orang lain.

"Pernah melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang?"

"Tidak." Kadang-kadang mengebut tentu tidak masuk hitungan. Apalagi baginya. "Mengapa kau tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang normal? Seperti—jenis musik kesukaanku?"

"Aku tak akan menanyakan sesuatu yang bisa kutebak."

"Kau _tidak_ tahu jenis musik yang biasa kudengar."

"Jazz. Kau orang yang sangat teratur, terkendali. Aku berani taruhan kau suka bermain...selo?" katanya seolah tebakan asal-asalan.

"Salah," aku berbohong lagi. Tapi kali ini ada desiran di sekujur kulitku hingga jari-jariku gemetar. Siapa sih Taehyung ini sebenarnya. Jika dia tahu aku bermain selo, apa lagi yang dia ketahui?

"Apa itu?" Taehyung mengetuk pulpennya ke bagian dalam pergelangan tanganku. Secara naluriah aku menyembunyikannya.

"Tanda lahir."

"Seperti luka gores. Apa kau pernah mencoba bunuh diri, Jungkook?" Matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Dan aku bisa _merasakan_ dia menertawaiku. "Orang tuamu utuh atau bercerai?"

"Aku tinggal bersama ibuku."

"Dan ayahmu?"

"Meninggal tahun lalu."

"Karena apa?"

Aku menarik diri. "Dia—dibunuh. Ini persoalan pribadi, kalau kau tidak keberatan." Hening sejenak. Sudut mata Taehyung sepertinya melembut. "Pasti berat rasanya." Dari nada suaranya terkesan kalau dia sungguh-sungguh.

Bel berbunyi dan Taehyung langsung berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu," cegahku. Dia tidak menoleh. "Hei!" Taehyung melewati pintu. "Taehyung! Aku belum mendapat apa-apa tentang dirimu."

Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arahku. Setelah meraih tanganku, dia menggoreskan sesuatu sebelum aku berniat menariknya. Aku menunduk. Tujuh angka dengan tinta merah tertulis di telapak tanganku dan aku menggenggamnya. Ingin kukatakan kalau aku tak mengharapkan telepon darinya malam ini. Ingin kukatakan bahwa karena dia banyak bertanya, aku tak punya waktu untuk memperoleh informasi tentang dirinya. Ingin kukatakan banyak hal. Tapi aku hanya berdiri dan menatapnya, seolah aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuka mulut.

Akhirnya aku berkata, "Aku sibuk malam ini."

"Aku juga." Dia nyengir lalu pergi.

Aku mematung di tempat itu, berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Apakah dia sengaja menghabiskan waktuku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan? Agar nilaiku jelek? Apakah dia menyangka satu senyuman kilatnya bisa menebus segalanya? Ya, pikirku. Ya.

"Aku tidak akan meneleponmu!" teriakku. "Tak akan!"

"Apa kau sudah selesai menulis kolommu? Batas waktunya besok." Itu Jimin. Tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di sampingku, menunjuk catatan di agenda yang dibawanya ke mana-mana. "Aku berniat menulis tentang keputusan Pelatih yang tidak adil dengan menukar tempat duduk kita. Aku dipasangkan dengan cewek yang tadi pagi menjalani perawatan dengan lintah."

"Partner baruku," kataku menunjuk punggung Taehyung yang berjalan di lorong sekolah. Gaya berjalannya yang penuh percaya diri sungguh menjengkelkan. Sesuatu yang kita padankan dengan T-shirt belel dan topi koboi. Padahal Taehyung tidak memakai keduanya. Dia cowok ala jins Levi's warna gelap dan sepatu bot hitam Henley.

"Anak senior pindahan? Sepertinya dia kurang banyak belajar pada tahun pertama. Atau kedua." Jimin menatapku dengan lagak sok tahu. "Biasanya ada keajaiban pada kesempatan ketiga."

"Dia membuatku takut. Dia tahu jenis musik yang kusuka. Tanpa aba-aba, dia bilang, 'Jazz.'" Sepertinya aku tak berhasil menirukan suara rendahnya.

"Tebakan mujur?"

"Dia tahu... yang lainnya juga."

"Misalnya?"

Aku menarik napas. Dia tahu lebih banyak dari yang kuharapkan dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman. "Seperti bagaimana membuatku jengkel," kataku pada akhirnya. "Aku akan meminta Pelatih agar kau dipasangkan kembali denganku."

"Coba saja. Aku harus mendapatkan judul yang menarik untuk artikel e-Zineku yang baru. 'Perlawanan Anak Kelas Sepuluh'. Atau yang lebih cocok, 'Penentuan Posisi Duduk yang Menampar Wajah'. Mmm, aku suka itu."

Pada akhirnya, akulah yang mendapat tamparan di wajah. Pelatih menolak permohonanku untuk meninjau ulang penentuan posisi duduk. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolak Taehyung.

Setidaknya sekarang.

.

Aku dan Ibuku tinggal di rumah pertanian abad kedelapan belas, di pinggiran Coldwater yang banyak angin. Kediaman kami adalah satu-satunya rumah di Hawthorne Lane, dan tetangga terdekat jaraknya hampir satu mil. Kadang aku membayangkan barangkali pengembang pertama wilayah ini melihat banyak lahan yang tersedia. Kemudian mereka memilih untuk membangun rumah berdasarkan rumus atmosferik misterius yang sepertinya menelah seluruh kabut di pesisir Maine dan menumpahkannya ke halaman kami. Seperti sekarang ini. Rumah kami diselubungi kabut gelap yang menyerupai roh yang melarikan diri dan gentayangan kesana-kemari.

Aku menghabiskan senja sambil duduk-duduk di kursi dapur, ditemani PR aljabar dan Yuna, pelayan kami. Ibuku bekerja di perusahaan pelelangan Hugo Renaldi. Tugasnya mengoordinasikan pelelangan tanah dan barang-barang antik untuk kawasan Pesisir Timur. Pekan ini dia berada di Charleston, South Carolina. Pekerjaan menuntut ibu untuk banyak bepergian, dan dia menggaji Yuna untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Tetapi aku yakin tugas utama Yuna adalah mengawasiku, layaknya orangtua.

"Bagaimana sekolah?" tanya Yuna. Dia berdiri di depan wastafel, menggosok pinggang kaserol yang menghitam akibat lasagna yang gosong.

"Aku punya partner biologi yang baru."

"Ini berita bagus, atau buruk?"

"Partner lamaku adalah Jimin."

"Yaah." Dia semakin keras menggosok sehingga lemak di lengan atasnya bergoyang-goyang. "Artinya kabar buruk."

Aku menarik napas tanda setuju.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang partner barumu. Cewek seperti apa dia?"

"Cowok. Tinggi, mata hitam, menjengkelkan." Dan sangat misterius. Mata Taehyung seperti bola hitam. Mengambil segalanya dan tidak memberikan apa pun. Bukannya aku _ingin_ mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dia. Karena aku tak suka yang tampak dari luar, rasanya aku tak ingin mengintip yang di dalam.

Hanya saja, ini tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku _sangat_ suka yang terlihat dari luar. Otot-otot di tangannya yang panjang ramping, bahu yang lebar tetapi tidak kaki, senyuman yang separuh jenaka separuh merayu, dan cengiran perseginya. Rasanya aku sedang tidak serasi dengan diriku sendiri, berusaha mengabaikan sesuatu yang mulai terasa sungguh tak tertahankan.

Jam sembilan waktu kerja Yuna selesai dan dia mengunci pintu setelah keluar. Sebagai tanda selamat jalan, aku menyalakan lampu teras dua kali. Cahayanya tentu menembus kabut karena dia menjawab dengan membunyikan klakson. Aku sendirian sekarang.

Aku mulai menelaah perasaan yang bermain-main di dalam diriku. Aku tak lapar. Bahkan sama sekali tak kesepian. Tetapi aku merasa agak cemas dengan tugas biologiku. Aku sudah memberitahu Taehyung bahwa aku tak akan menelepon. Dan enam jam yang lalu aku benar-benar bermaksud begitu. Tetapi sekarang yang terpikir adalah bahwa aku tak mau mendapat nilai jelek. Biologi adalah pelajaran yang paling berat bagiku. Nilaiku berayun-ayun tak tentu arah antara A dan B. Dalam benakku, itu mengandung isyarat apakah aku akan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh atau hanya separuh.

Aku ke dapur dan mengangkat telepon. Ku tatap tujuh angka yang masih terlihat di tanganku. Diam-diam aku berharap Taehyung tidak menjawab teleponku. Jika dia tidak bisa dihubungi atau tidak kooperatif dalam tugas ini, aku mendapatkan bukti yang bisa kugunakan untuk meyakinkan Pelatih agar mengubah posisi tempat duduk kami. Sambil berharap-harap cemas, aku menekan nomornya.

Pada dering ketiga, Taehyung menjawab, "Ada apa?"

Aku berkata terus terang, "Aku ingin bertanya apakah kita bisa bertemu malam ini. Aku tahu kau tadi mengatakan sibuk, tapi—"

"Jungkook." Taehyung menyebutkan namaku seperti pendahuluan sebuah lelucon. "Kupikir kau tak akan menelepon. Selamanya."

Aku benci karena harus menelan ludah sendiri. Aku benci karena Taehyung mengungkitnya. Aku benci Pelatih dan tugas yang membuat gila ini. Aku membuka mulut, berharap memperoleh jawaban cerdas. "Bagaimana? Bisa bertemu atau tidak?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa, atau tidak mau?"

"Aku sedang main _pool_ *." Terkesan senyuman dalam suaranya. "Pertandingan yang penting."

Dari kebisingan yang melatari suaranya, aku tahu dia tidak berbohong—menyangkut _pool_. Entah permainan itu lebih penting dari tugasku atau tidak, masih bisa diperdebatkan.

"Kau di mana?" tanyaku.

"Bo's Arcade. Bukan tempat bergaul kesukaanmu."

"Kalau begitu tanya-jawabnya melalui telepon saja. Aku sudah menulis beberapa pertanyaan—"

Dia menutup telepon.

Aku menatap telepon dengan rasa tak percaya, lalu merobek kertas kosong dari buku catatanku. Kutulis Menyebalkan di baris pertama. Pada baris berkutnya aku menambahkan, Mengisap cerutu. Calon meninggal karena kanker paru-paru. Semoga saja tidak lama lagi. Fisiknya mengagumkan.

Aku langsung menghapus komentar terakhir sampai benar-benar bersih.

Penanda waktu di microwave berkedip-kedip menunjukkan pukul 9.05. Kelihatannya aku cuma punya dua pilihan. Merekayasa wawancara dengan Taehyug atau pergi ke Bo's Arcade. Pilihan pertama rasanya menggoda, andaikan aku bisa mengabaikan peringatan Pelatih bahwa dia akan memeriksa keaslian jawaban. Aku belum cukup mengenal Taehyung untuk dapat membuat wawancara jadi-jadian. Dan pilihan kedua? Tidak menarik, sama sekali.

Cukup lama aku menunda mengambil keputusan, sebelum aku menelepon ibu. Salah satu kesepakatan yang kami buat karena Ibu banyak bepergian adalah bahwa aku harus bertanggung jawab dan tidak menjadi anak yang harus diawasi terus-menerus. Aku senang mendapat kebebasan. Dan aku tak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat ibuku punya alasan untuk membatalkan kesepakatan itu dan mencari tempat kerja baru di dekat rumah supaya bisa mengawasiku.

Pada dering ke empat, terdengar voice mail dari telepon ibu.

"Ini aku," kataku. "Sekedar memberitahu. Ada PR biologi yang harus kuselesaikan, lalu aku akan tidur. Telepon aku saat makan siang besok, kalau Ibu mau. Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah menutup telepon, aku melihat uang logam di laci dapur. Untuk urusan sulit, biarlah nasib yang memutuskan.

"Kalau kepala berarti aku pergi," kataku kepada gambar George Washington, "kalau ekor berarti aku tetap di rumah." Laku aku melempar koin, menutupnya dengan telapak tanganku, dan mengintip. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, dan aku tak tahu pasti apa artinya.

"Urusan ini tidak berada di tangan ku lagi," kataku.

Dengan tekad menyelesaikan persoalan ini secepat mungkin, aku mengambil peta dari atas lemari es, meraih kunci mobil, dan menjalankan FIat Spiderku. Tahun 1979, mobil ini mungkin termasuk keren. Tapi aku tak terlalu suka dengan catnya yang berwarna cokelat, karat yang menyebar di spatbor belakang, atau jok putihnya yang sudah pecah-pecah.

Lokasi Bo's Arcade ternyata lebih jauh dari yang kusuka, menjorok ke pesisir, lama tempuhnya tiga puluh menit. Dengan peta terbuka di kemudi, aku memarkir Fiat di belakang bangunan kayu hitam besar dengan papan nama listrik bertuliskan BO'S ARCADE, MAD BLACK PAINTBALL & OZZ'S POOL HALL. Grafiti menghiasi dindingnya dan puntung rokok bertebaran di lantai. Jelaslah, Bo adalah tempat berkumpulnya para pentolan Ivy League dan tokoh-tokoh masyarakat di masa depan. Aku berusaha menjaga pikiranku tetap ceria dan rileks, tetapi perutku terasa tegang. Setelah memeriksa untuk kedua kalinya bahwa semua pintu mobil telah dikunci, aku melangkah masuk.

Aku berdiri di antrean, menunggu agar bisa melewati tambang pembatas. Setelah kelompok di depanku membayar, aku menyusupkan diri, berjalan ke arah labirin sirine yang bising dan lampu yang berkedap-kedip.

"Memangnya kau bisa masuk dengan gratis?!" bentak sebuah suara berat khas perokok.

Aku berbalik dan mengerjap ke kasir yang bertato di sekujur tubuhnya. "Aku bukannya mau bermain. Aku mencari seseorang."

Dia menggerutu. "Kalau ingin melewtaiku, kau harus bayar." Dia menunjuk tabel harga yang direkatkan di meja konter, tanda bahwa aku harus membayar lima belas dolar. Tunai.

Aku tidak punya uang tunai. Kalau pun ada, aku tak ingin membuangnya sekedar untuk menginterogasi Taehyung selama beberapa menit tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Aku merasa sangat marah dengan ketentuan posisi duduk dan terutama pilihanku unuk pergi ke sini. Aku hanya harus bertemu Taehyung, setelah itu aku bisa mewawancarainya di luar. Buat apa jauh-jauh ke sini dan pulang dengan tangan kosong?

"Kalau aku tidak kembali dalam dua menit, aku akan bayar," kataku. Sebelum aku bisa berpikir lebih jauh atau bersikap lebih sabar lagi, aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa aku lakukan. Aku menyusup ke bawah tambang. Tidak berhenti di situ, aku berlari melewati arkade sambil membuka mata lebar-lebar agar menemukan Taehyung. Aku tak percaya karena sudah melangkah sejauh ini, tetapi aku seperti bola salju, memperoleh kecepatan dan momentum. Saat ini aku hanya ingin menemukan Taehyung lalu keluar.

Kasir itu mengejarku dan berteriak, "Hei!"

Tentunya Taehyung tidak berada di lantai utama, aku menuruni tangga, mengikuti petunjuk Ozz's Pool Hall. Di anak tangga terbawah, cahaya remang-remang menerangi beberapa meja poker, semuanya dipakai. Asap cerutu nyaris setebal kabut yang menyelimuti rumahku menutupi langit-langit yang rendah. Berasarang di antara meja-meja poker dan bar adalah sebuah meja biliar. Taehyung berdiri di ujung seberang, berusaha menyodok bola yang posisinya sulit.

"Taehyung!" panggilku.

Bertepatan dengan itu Taehyung mendorong tongkat, mengarahkannya di atas meja. Poni menutupi keningnya. Dia menatapku dengan perasaan kaget sekaligus penasaran.

Kasir menghentikan langkahnya di belakangku, menekan bahuku dengan tangannya. "Ke atas. Sekarang."

Mulut Taehyung kembali menyunggingkan senyuman seulas lagi. Entah itu senyuman ramah atau mengejek, sulit dipastikan. "Dia bersamaku."

Tampaknya kalimat itu berpengaruh karena kasir melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Sebelum dia bisa mengubah pikiran, aku menepis tangannya lalu melenggang di antara meja menuju Taehyung. Pada awalnya aku melangkah panjang-panjang dengan penuh percaya diri. Tetapi semakin mendekati Taehyung, kepercayaan diriku luntur.

Aku segera menyadari sesuatu yang lain pada dirinya. Apa persisnya aku sulit memastikan, tapi aku merasakannya seperti aliran listrik. Lebih penuh permusuhan?

Lebih percaya diri.

Juga lebih bebas untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan mata hitam itu semakin tajam menatapku. Seperti magnet yang menyeret setiap gerakanku. Diam-diam aku menelan ludah dan berusaha mengabaikan tarian poco-poco yang membuat mual di perutku. Aku tak bisa memastikan, tapi ada sesuatu pada diri Taehyung yang tidak beres. Sesuatu yang tidak normal.

Sesuatu yang tidak… _aman_.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _*Pool: Jenis permainan dalam cabang olahraga bilia_ r.


End file.
